Name that Warrior
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: So I got the Idea from clearflight, so lots of credit goes to her. This is my version of her story, These are all cats i love, and you have to guess who they are. Rated T for depressing themes in some poems.
1. Chapter 1

I thought he hated me so,

but he saved me with whispers to his previous love.

Icy eyes eyes spark with heat, his love for me rings clear.

To him, I am dear.

I know he still loves her so,

I don't care, she told me, he needn't be ″blind to the living"

he loves me too.

We will run away together, never return.

We will live on our own, loners with Kits one day.

Love holding our small clan together.

Dreams plague my heart

I know I must return.

Even though I feel the squirm of life with in me.

She is dead!

It's because of me.

Now I must hide my sins. She will Lie for me.

I watch them from afar. She looks like him

But bright green eyes.

I will love them from afar.

**Who am I?**


	2. Chapter 2

A Dappled coat, black and orange, and splashes of white.

She cannot love him, but she does.

His leaf green eye make her heart glow.

She knows he loves her

But she cannot let him know she shares his feelings.

The pain I feel in death, cannot compare to the pain of seeing his anguish and despair.

I will always be with him, every paw-step.

I will guide him.

I know the touchy she-cat he cares for is ok

I know she will love him as I would.

I will guide his daughters

Even when they make bad decisions.

Even though I wish they were my daughters.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I am surprised I already got two answers, and I am utterly Honored that clearflight read this! :D so yes, it was Leafpawpool. I really feel sorry for her, but lets guess this one, eh? and hooray for Leafshine24 If I get another reveiw today I'll post another before the end of the day.**

**-iFoxWhisper**


	3. Chapter 3

A coat dark as night, eyes the green of the pine forest.

Her heart once pure as the dove she hunts,

Dark with the angst of a lost soul.

She loved the beautiful Grey tom.

But his eyes screamed hatred for her and her litter-mates.

She had to stop him.

She had to save herself and her brothers.

To kill

Is to tear the soul.

Her soul already black as night,

She would hide her pain.

She would have a happy facade,

be normal.

She never noticed the similarity,

between her

and the icy-eyed moor tom.

And when she realizes

that the founder of the starry pool

and the moor tom

created her

her conscious snaps

she falls into darkness

where she finds a new love

her paws become pale

her eyes never see light

but she runs through darkness,

with the ghost of love by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is a triple challenge. who is the Beautiful Grey Tom, who is "she" and who is the "ghost of love" that runs by her side? and congratz httydfan95, you got both the last two chapters right.<strong>

**-iFoxWhisper**


	4. Chapter 4

A life that ended too soon

in the dead of a winter's night

Eyes as blue as mothers

and a gray and white coat were all she had when she left

her mothers piercing cries

of fear

of pain

of sorrow

could not wake her.

The cold seeped too deep into her bones

dappled fur frozen against a lifeless form.

Her brother and sister wouldn't remember her

but her mother would never forget her

they would live together in the stars

* * *

><p><strong>Good job! everyone got it right for the most part. the Grey Tom was Ashfur, and from my own memory,(and wishes) Hollyleaf loved Ashfur, and that's why it tore her so to kill him. and the Ghost of Love is Fallen leaves. I think that the ghosts of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf will always guard the tunnels. And Hollyleaf will always be my favorite.<strong>

**-iFoxWhisper**


	5. Chapter 5

A Plight that turned his soul blacker than night

a love lost

turned to hate

flame burns in cold icy eyes

He loved her, his heart grew hot with desire when he saw her

when he smelled her

when he thought of her.

She had almost been his.

But the traitor took her!

Even her daughter, sweet cat with her own leaf colored eyes...

but a thick pelt dark as night...

called to his soul.

But he had to kill the one he loved

not physically

no.

that would be too kind.

His own invisible wounds bled every day.

His first attempt at scarring her soul

had failed.

The stupid tabby didn't do what he was supposed to!

But that's ok.

He would have his chance.

Flames rage.

His chance has come

The flame colored she-cat that haunted his nightmares,

was trying to save her pathetic kits.

He would kill her and them.  
>But she would live with his own pain.<br>the stupid tabby would leave her

angry at her failure to save them.

And he would be there to comfort her...

so she lied. He could still hurt her more than anything.

He imagined the way he would destroy her

the tabby would hate her

so would her father.

And again

He would be there,

to comfort her.

Maybe...

the Kits would even forgive him.

Maybe he could be a father?

But no. He wouldn't be a father,

angry green eyes stared into his.  
>Love sparked there,<p>

but he couldn't choke out her name,

under waves of blood.

So, the secret would die with him.

Maybe,

they would forgive him...

mother... have you come for me?

* * *

><p><strong>wow a long one. this is another of my favorite cats! I think its too easy, especially form the hints i gave from one of the other poems... i hope you get it!<strong>

**-iFoxWhisper**


	6. Chapter 6

His pelt pale

his eyes the same shade.

He is bitter

but loves his clan

and always will love his family

even though they hurt him so.

He would always serve his noble clan,

but he would also follow the Ghost of Love

and the naked Tom

to learn about his past

what he didn't remember

but should.

He knew he couldn't love her

he was forbidden

and she was dead.

Maybe,

her death

made it legal?

There were no boundaries in Starclan

and maybe then,

he could follow his white she-cat.

He wants a normal life.

But he cant.

Maybe,

in Starclan

he can.

* * *

><p><strong>And another favorite! And wow, you all got Ashfur right. I loved him so much, and Yellowfang(?) was right, his only mistake was tat he loved too much. he was an amazing warrior. and httydfan95 was the only one who guessed on Poem 4, and he got it right! I really felt sorry for the poor kit. she would have made an amazing warrior.<strong>

**-iFoxWhisper**


	7. Chapter 7

His father seems to hate him

even though they are identical

he hates his 'siblings'

and his father

for the disloyalty.

He feels pain

anguish

knowing that his father

will never love him

like he loved her

over clan borders,

he will plan his revenge.

He wishes that his father

would be proud of him.

Maybe when he arrives with the darkness

and scratches his fathers eyes out

he'll

be

proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gawd, I'm soo sorry httdyfan95. i dodnt mean any disrespect x.x but you did get it right! I think this pone might be a little harder?<strong>

**-iFoxWhisper**


	8. Chapter 8

All he wanted

was to be loyal

that's why he left

when the twisted tom

asked him to.

He didn't plan

to fall in love.

They traveled.

Six of them.

They found themselves'

in a foreign land

among rocks.

He thought they should go.

Oh how he wished

that the stupid cats had listened.

Maybe she wouldn't have died.

But she did.

He let his depression carry him home

to his broken family.

He felt the weight of his clan

as he lead them

through her deathplace

all the while

falling for her.

Again from across a border.

He knew he couldn't

he knew that this was wrong

he could feel his heart breaking so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>well you got it right once again, httydfan95. hey is there some other way you'd like me to adress you? its a pain in the ass to type out your SN x3 yes it was Breezepelt. as much as I hate him, i felt very sorry for him.<strong>

**-iFoxWhisper**


	9. Chapter 9

Born a rouge

Destined to lead

All he wants is love

not from a sad uncle

but an estranged father.

So sad

so lonely.

He hunts best in the cover of trees

but only has the wiry more grass

large white paws

clumsy

darting at the prey

but hive him cover

and he is the master

father

father

he wants love.

He loves his brother and sister

and the shecat he might call Mom,

but all he wants is his father's love.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Silvermist95, you got it right, as did MoondancerIshDancing. good job!<strong>

**-_Foxshine_**


	10. Chapter 10

I loved him so.

But he loved that stupid rogue more!

The sweet tabby brought me to a place

where i was loved.

They might not be my kind

but I don't care.

A new tom came today

he was kind

and loving.

Maybe he

can replace the gap

where the golden eyed tom

broke my heart.

I wont let them hurt me!

I will return to the Golden Eyed tom!

Maybe,

now that the stupid rouge is gone

he will love me?

* * *

><p><strong>No, Hollyblaze. That was Thunder. great job to those who guessed right! and i forgot your whole name, but the one with the "Tribe" name, that's cool!<strong>

**Question of the day:**

**I just got a new cat named Styx. she is small, grey with long fur and very very yellow eyes. her personality is sweet, and she had an injury where her meow sounds a little like "mhherrr". she has big paws though, like a Kitten, but she never grew into them. what should her Warrior name be? (I'm designing a character after her.)**

**-_Foxshine_**


End file.
